


The Lullaby

by LynFraser09



Series: Nightmares [6]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynFraser09/pseuds/LynFraser09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was really no wonder the combination of the Doctor’s smooth vocals and the lyrical language so easily soothed her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> All works are unconnected and can be read as a standalone piece.

It was a small, faint noise but it pierced through her subconscious like a siren. It was a sound she had become accustomed to hearing, one that she could pick up instantly. 

 

One that, for now, she tried to ignore. 

 

It faded and just as she was about to fall back into darkness, it sounded again, louder this time and growing more persistent. 

 

Her mind was awake, listening to the familiar sound but her body had not yet responded. 

 

She still hoped that maybe it would stop. It was low and mournful but not panicked and she knew the difference. The latter would have her up before she could even think about it. 

 

After several minutes, it didn't stop and she finally let out a small groan, forcing her body to awaken. 

 

Then mercifully she felt a hand on her arm, pushing her down just as she started to move. Then, a light kiss against her shoulder and a husky, groggy voice against her ear. “I've got her.”

 

Her eyes hadn't yet opened and they didn't open now. A small smile of gratitude twitched on her lips as she turned her head briefly to the source of the voice. “Thanks.” She breathed as she relaxed back into the mattress.

 

There was another kiss placed on her shoulder and then her husband was getting out of bed. 

 

He let out a small, sleepy moan of his own as he shuffled across the room to open the door. 

 

Rose listened for another minute until the low, quiet whimpering finally faded. Then she finally was able to relax fully and started to drift back to sleep.

 

It had to be only a few minutes later when she was once again roused from her sleep. This time by something she could not ignore. 

 

The tight pressure on her bladder was uncomfortable to say the least. 

 

With a groan she rolled onto her back and slowly opened her eyes.

 

She laid there until she could not take it any longer and then slowly pushed herself out of bed. 

 

She tiptoed out of the bedroom, and past her daughter's room where she could hear the low voices of her husband and daughter talking quietly, to finally make it to the loo.

 

A few minutes later, as she headed back to the bedroom, looking forward to going back to sleep with a now empty bladder, she paused just outside her daughter's room.

 

The door was cracked open just slightly and she could see the Doctor curled up on their daughter's small bed and their three year old curled up into his side.

 

He was running his long fingers through her dark hair and Rose knew she was either falling asleep or had already fallen asleep judging by her closed eyes and relaxed features. 

 

The Doctor’s low, sweet voice drifted out through the small opening in the door in a beautiful melody in a language she barely understood. 

 

When he first arrived in Pete's world it took a little time for him to adjust without the TARDIS constantly translating to English. He understood the language and could speak, read and understand it almost fluently but it did take him a bit to fully acclimate to using it full time instead of having it translated.

 

Within a few months he was completely fluent in the language and that was when he started to panic because he started to forget a few words in Gallifreyan. 

 

So Rose asked him to teach her. He had started years ago when they traveled in the TARDIS but all those years separated made her forget everything he had taught her of the complicated language. 

 

She still had some trouble understanding the language but they both knew the lessons were more for his sake than hers and he was incredibly grateful for it. 

 

Then after they got married and found out they were expecting, the Doctor took to singing to their unborn child all throughout her pregnancy. He sang in both English and Gallifreyan at the start but after one night, once the baby started responding to their voices with little kicks, when he received a particularly hard kick when he sang his personal favorite lullaby from Gallifrey, that was all he ever sang.

 

Rose thought she might have gotten sick of it after months and years of hearing the same song but the Doctor sounded so beautiful, he put every ounce of emotion into his voice, and the language itself was so lyrically beautiful she knew she’d never tire of hearing it. 

 

Especially when their daughter grew old enough to speak and she sang it back to him, in broken, lispy words. His language on his daughter’s tongue caused an emotional response she had never seen before in him. He cried and wrapped her in his arms and they sang together as he poured out the unconditional love he had for their little girl.

 

It still remained their favorite song, and was one of the only things to calm her down almost instantly. 

 

Rose tried to learn it but gave up after a time. It was a bond between the last two gallifreyans, between father and daughter and she didn't want to intrude on that. 

 

And unlike her, their daughter had an unearthly grasp of the language. She was only part Gallifreyan, her father being just half himself, but that small percentage gave her enough to easily learn the lost language that up until her birth had only belonged to the Doctor. 

 

Rose understood the song, knew enough of the language and had heard it enough times over the last four years to memorize it but all she ever did was listen and enjoy the message of love and joy the Doctor sent their daughter with every word and every note.

 

A small smile twitched at her lips and she brought her hand down to rub over her expanding abdomen where she could feel small movements from within. 

 

Baby number two had just started to move a couple weeks ago and much like his sister, loved the sound of his father's voice in that Gallifreyan lullaby. 

 

Though at the moment she contributed his movements to her being awake and moving about rather than hearing his father's faint voice. Advanced biology be damned, she doubted their still growing child could hear him at this distance from inside the womb. 

 

She leaned against the doorway and closed her eyes, letting the sound of the Doctor’s voice lull herself into relaxation. 

 

She felt in such a state of peace that she didn't even hear when the Doctor stopped singing or when he crossed the room. 

 

Her eyes cracked open when she heard the door squeak open and was met with the Doctor’s surprised and then amused expression.

 

He pressed a finger to his lips as he stepped out and then closed the door quietly.

 

Once the door was safely closed, the Doctor looked down at her, still leaning against the doorframe. 

 

“Enjoying yourself?” He asked quietly, the corners of his lips twitching up.

 

Rose hummed quietly, closing her eyes again for a moment, a small smile twitching at her lips. Then she opened her eyes and pushed herself off the wall, motioning towards the closed door. “She alright?”

 

The Doctor nodded. “Just had a little nightmare. Something about the Dark evil goo monster?” He quirked an eyebrow.

 

Rose laughed quietly. “Yeah, from one of the new shows on telly. She insisted she wasn't afraid, because she knew it wasn't real, but clearly her subconscious disagreed. To be fair on her, it was rather creepy looking. Could give anyone nightmares.” 

 

The Doctor chuckled. “Not you, surely?”

 

“Doctor, I think by now I've been completely desensitized to all things “creepy”. Some of the things I saw with you would give horror film directors nightmares.”

 

The Doctor nodded, agreeing. “Too right. Can't compare a dark evil goo monster to a fleet of raging daleks.”

 

Rose shivered and leaned into his side. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and together they started back towards their bedroom.

 

It had been years since either of them had seen a dalek, thankfully this universe did not seem to have them, but neither would soon forget the horrible creatures who had separated them over and over again. 

 

“Let's hope a dark evil goo monster is all Lucy ever sees.” Rose said. Ever since she became a mother herself, she realized how dangerous life aboard the TARDIS actually was and why her own mother was so against her traveling with the Doctor all those years ago. 

 

Their own TARDIS sat behind the house, disguised as a tool shed. She and the Doctor took her out every once in awhile, the Doctor more often by himself just so the time ship wouldn't sit there doing nothing. They went on holiday together in the TARDIS leaving Lucy with her parents but only to planets the Doctor knew was safe. Like Barcelona, which the Doctor was delighted to discover in this universe still had the noseless dogs. 

 

Part of Rose wanted to take Lucy on board, so she could experience the ship that had been their home for so long but she could never quite bring herself to do it. 

 

When she was older, most likely. She knew the Doctor would want to show off for both his daughter and his ship. 

 

“We’ll do our best to keep it that way.” The Doctor said as they crawled back into bed. “But you know our lives and how we attract alien invasions like flies to honey.”

 

Rose sighed and wiggled around in bed until she found a comfortable position against the Doctor’s side. “Yeah, though it hasn't happened in a while.”

 

The Doctor groaned. “You had to say that. Now tomorrow the skies will be filled with invaders.”

 

She nudged at his side. “If it is, it'll be your fault.” She teased. 

 

“Me?” His voice shot up. “Why would it be my fault?”

 

“It always seems to be your fault.”

 

He frowned. “That is most certainly not true. At least not in this universe. I haven't been here near long enough to tick off too many species…”

 

Rose giggled. “There's been enough. Remember the Lemurians on Calhmaer VI? You got us arrested and then banished.”

 

He scoffed. “As I recall that was both of us, Mrs. Tyler. We were, after all, on our honeymoon and equally all over each other. And how was I supposed to know that that planet in this universe had very strict rules against public displays of affection? As I mentioned it was prime honeymoon spot in the other universe.” He sniffed indignantly. 

 

“Alright yeah but you started it.” She poked him and looked up at him with a tongue touched grin.

 

He raised his brow with a knowing smirk. “And you were hardly trying to stop me.” 

 

She giggled, settling back against his shoulder, remembering that quite well. It was their first stop on their grand honeymoon tour of their new unexplored universe. Rose thought it fitting that their first adventure as husband and wife ended in jail. The Doctor and Rose, trouble makers in every universe. 

 

“Fair enough.” She conceded. “Trouble seems to follow us both, doesn't it?”

 

“All part of the fun.” He answered. 

 

“It was.” She agreed. “Before all the domestics.”

 

He hummed and leaned in to kiss her hair, his hand sliding to rest over her rounded abdomen. “The domestics are just as much fun.”

 

“And just as much trouble.” Rose said, stifling a yawn. Their part Time Lord daughter had definitely inherited her father’s energy and passion for life. She was a handful and exhausting but brilliant.

 

The Doctor chuckled. “Quite right.”

 

And to prove their point there was a sudden hard kick from inside Rose and she groaned quietly. “Well now he's awake…” 

 

Sleep would be almost impossible to get now what with the baby active inside her. 

 

She looked up at the Doctor, suddenly getting an idea.  “Doctor...I think the baby might be having a little nightmare too.”

 

The Doctor smirked, his eyebrow twitching. “Is that right?”

 

She bit her lip and nodded. 

 

“Well we can't have that, now can we?” He gently nudged her legs with his knee, encouraging her to roll onto her side which she did willingly and with only a little bit of struggle past the extra weight.

 

The Doctor spooned into her back, curling downwards so his head was rested against the side of her belly. His hand was still curled around the swell of their growing child and it slipped under her loose nightshirt and he began rubbing small circles against her skin.

 

“Alright, little one, we’re going to go to sleep now to give Mummy some rest.” He cooed against her belly and his warm breath against her skin sent delightful shivers up her spine. 

 

She smiled as she lowered her head into the pillow and closed her eyes and then the Doctor started to sing.

 

The same Gallifreyan lullaby that he was just singing to their daughter. 

 

It was really no wonder the combination of the Doctor’s smooth vocals and the lyrical language so easily soothed Lucy. 

 

The same effect was almost instantaneous in both Rose and their unborn child. 

 

There were a few more small movements from within as he responded to his father's voice but then he settled into quiet.

 

Rose soon felt herself relaxing, being lulled to sleep by the sweet, comforting sound of her husband’s voice.

 

He continued the song for a verse and a half before he stopped and chuckled quietly. His hand gently squeezed her belly and he trailed feather light kisses all the way up her arm to her shoulder. 

 

She giggled quietly at the tickling sensation but didn't open her eyes, too relaxed to even try.

 

“If you wanted me to sing to you, Rose,” he purred near her ear, “all you had to do was ask.”

 

She hummed and leaned back into his chest. “Sing to me?” She murmured.

 

He pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, nuzzling his nose there before he curled completely into her back, his arm strung completely over her belly, his fingers still drawing small circles against her skin.

 

He started singing again, quietly and right next to her ear and filled with such love, if she had been more awake she might have started crying. 

 

His voice and the gentle ministrations against her belly was enough to send her into a complete state of relaxed bliss. 

 

She drifted off slowly to sleep as he sang. She wasn't sure how long he sang for, but only realized he stopped when he spoke quietly, the words muffled by her shoulder and his own exhaustion. 

 

She smiled and her hand reached down of its own accord to rest on his, now still on the swell of her abdomen. 

 

His words were words they had spoken hundreds of times in English over the  years they spent together in this universe. Hearing them spoken in his native tongue, as he held her close, their daughter safely and soundly sleeping down the hall and their growing son safe and warm inside her, brought her a sense of peace and love and joy she could not explain. 

 

She felt her lips move and her voice reached her ears and she knew she was trying to say it back, it was one of the only phrases she knew how to correctly say in Gallifreyan, but she didn't know if the words actually formed. 

 

But she felt the Doctor’s smile against her shoulder and his fingers twitch against her skin and knew whatever had come out was enough for him to get the message.

 

Minutes later they were both asleep and there was not a nightmare to be found for the rest of the night.  


End file.
